Forever
by Twilover 040
Summary: Bella just realized that she is in love with Edward Cullen...her best frind ever since she was 3 years old and wants to act fast. What will she do? - I'll give you a preview of each chapter with every story! With every review, there will be more preview!
1. First Sight

Chapter One- First Sight

Edward and I have been best friends for as long as I can remember. I've been in love with him... or should I say known that I was in love with him for three days. The very first time I saw Edward Cullen was when I was three years old and it was my earliest memory. I remember it like it was yesterday.

_Flashback:_

"Edward! NO! What did Mommy tell you about poking other children? STOP Edward!"

"Ummm... Hello? I'm here to babysit for you... I'm sorry... I broght my daughter with me... I know your son is like three years older than my daughter but I thought they might be able to keep each other entertained for the time being."

"Hi, my name's Esme... and you must be Renee?"

"Yes, um I know you told me he was 6 but I never thought that he would be this good looking."

"Haha, thank you. He certtainly doesn't get it from me. His father is the doctor in this town... You told me that you just moved here?"

"Yes, me and my husband, Charlie, have wanted to get a house in Seatle for as long as we've been together."

"Well maybe I can take you on a tour when I get back. What do you say?"

"Sure! I was just going to go get lunch afterwards... would you like to join me for that... and we can talk about the kids... I think Edward likes Bella... or vis-versa!"

"Oh, I'm sure they'll become great friends soon enough!"

_End of Flashback_

My mom was the best mom you could ask for. she was funny, smart, whitty, she made my day every day. Esme, Edward's mom, was just like a mom to me... But different than my own. She was the mother that everyone wants, that every little girl wants while shes growing up... She was kind, forgiving, loving, un-selfish, but most of all she was a friend. I could tell her things that I couldn't tell my mom that she has kept a secret to this day. That day in in the park seemed to last forever and he indeed kept me entertained. He kissed me on the cheek that day and knew that I would never kiss anyone else in my whole life. No, I didn't think I would ever LOVE Edward, but I knew that there was a bigger plan for Edward and I, but I hadn't figured that out until three days ago.

_Flashback to Three days ago_

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Wow Alice... I am WASTED! Edward... do you think that I look good wasted?"

"You don't want me to answer thatBella."

"Bella I think you've had too much to drink... you're going to regret this tomorrow and the next day and the next day... Why did you want to come here anyway?"

To see what_ you_ look like wasted Edwardo... why arn't you drinking anything? I bet everyone here is asking the exact same thing right now"

I'm not drnking because everyone else it Bella... someone has to drive us home and you don't seem to have caare in the world right now so I have to me the responsable one."

Welllllllll Eddddward thatsss no fun at all. At least get some champaine..."

Bella, I don't want to put you in any harm at all... I can't ruin any of your perfection"

Wait...WHAT! He just called me_ perfect_... I am not perfect... the last person that called me that was my Ex-boyfriend Jacob. And he only called me that while I was in a bikini during the sunset in Hawii. This was different... The way he looked into my eyes when he said it... The way he hessitated after as in to say 'Do you understand what I ment?' and then went back to his conversation with his brother only stealing glances when he thought I wasn\t looking... He looked... _shy_... for the first time in twenty years, he looked SHY and I was sure it was because of me... As I looked for another meaning from his words, I realized... There wasn't one... hes realized that he has some form of feelings for me and at the same time, I realized that I not only loved him... no I already knew that, but I was _in_ love with him and that I needed to do something about it. All of this came from seven little words that ment the world to me.

Belllllaaaaa? Earth to Bella... What are you thinking about? We've been saying your name for like five minutes. You okay?"Emmett said

No, no... I'm fine. I was just thinking about stuff... Thats all."I smiled at him and a small smirk came across Edward's face just in time for it to dissapear.

And what _stuff_ would that be Bella?"Edward's grin was huge as he looked at me with question and humor in his eyes.

I had just realized that I should still be drunk right now but I was never more alert. I remembered thinking that I needed to do something about my love for Edward so there, in front of all of my friends, I blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

You Edward... and how impossably in love I am with you."

Complete silence came over my watching friends and then a loud laugh erupted in front of me. It was Emmet. A few seconds later the rest of my friends; Alice- my friend since before I even met Edward, Jasper- Alice's calm yet EXTREAMLY funny boyfriend, Rosalie- Bestfriend extrordinare who is also married to Emmett- the laughing idiot and Edward's brother slash best friend and mine besides everyone else that is. Which left Edward, the only one who wasn't laughing but had his jaw permanantly glued to the floor.

Ed- (gasp) Edwar (laugh) Edward... did you... did you (laugh) Edward did you_ hear _that? Bella just said she was in love with you! Thats funny Bella... why Edward... we all know you wouldn't ever like him like that! Wow Bella... that was great... Ahhh..."

Well that didn't go over too well... Maybe I should have done this privately... Maybe I'm still drunk... no, no... WAIT! Idea! PRETEND to be drunk and no one will ever know... good plan, now put it to action.

Isssssssssss wants sleep nowss... EDWARDS! I screamed EDWARDS takes me aways!"

Your wish is my comand my love Edward"murrmered so softly I don't think I was supposed to hear.

I pressed my nose into Edward's shirt as he picked me up and carried me to his car.

Wait... Alice? Can you drive? Are you going to be okay? I need to take Bella home before she passes out."

Edward, take a chill pill! I havn't had a single sip! Go home and put Bella to bed"she said with a wink

I don't remember anything after that hmmm... maybe I was still drunk... oh well, in my dreams, I was with Edward the whole time and alls I could smell was him. But when the smell went away rather quickly, it woke me up.

Edward? Edward are you there?"I couldn't find him anywhere and then I saw a shadow move and heard hushed wispers behind the door of my room in the house where we all lived

I don't care what you think Emmett... I really love her and... and I think she loves me too, I could see_ it_ in her eyes! She loves me and I love her, problem solved... I'm going to ask her to go out with me tonight on a date."

As soon as I heard that I gasped and the wispers stoped and I couldn't hear their breathing anymore. Who was talking to Emmett? And who were they talking about?

Bella? Bells are you awake?"

_It was Edward!_

**Let me know what you think! This is my first Fanfic EVER! AHHHHHH! :D R and R! Thanks ! And sorry for the typos... my computer is... retarded... :) Bye!**

**-Kelly**

Chapter Two- Priorities

I could not believe that this was happening to ME. Me, boring, clumsy, lighthearted Bella Swan. I just heard Edward telling his brother all about his love for me and now he was right here, in my room, waiting for me to say something.

Bella? Bella did you hear all of that?

Oh... you mean the part about you loving me and wanting to ask me out tonight?

Riiiiiight...sooooo?

So what? Will I go on a date with you? Sure... you're my best friend Edward... Why whouldn't I want to go with you? Ha! You should see the look on your face... you look like you're about to pass out...haha...

Well.. you did just hear me talking about how much I love you... You arn't upset about that?

No.. Should I be? I mean... I feel the same way about you and I want to see how things will work with us... Don't you agree?

Why was he questioning this? Wasn't I making it clear enough how much I liked him?


	2. Priorities

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... What I wouldn't give to be in SM's shoes... :'(**

**And BTW… I have quotaion marks! YAY! My computer is very old so its kinda hard to understand just how to make everything work. And with that note…. ON WITH THE STORY! **

Chapter Two- Priorities

I could not believe that this was happening to ME. Me, boring, clumsy, lighthearted Bella Swan. I just heard Edward telling his brother all about his love for me and now he was right here, in my room, waiting for me to say something.

"Bella? Bella did you hear all of that?"

"Oh... you mean the part about you loving me and wanting to ask me out tonight?"

"Riiiiiight...sooooo?"

"So what? Will I go on a date with you? Sure... you're my best friend Edward... Why whouldn't I want to go with you? Ha! You should see the look on your face... you look like you're about to pass out...haha..."

"Well.. you did just hear me talking about how much I love you... You arn't upset about that?"

"No.. Should I be? I mean... I feel the same way about you and I want to see how things will work with us... Don't you agree?"

Why was he questioning this? Wasn't I making it clear enough how much I liked him?

"No, no... I like you... ALOT... Its just... I didn't think that you would like me BACK... I think I love you Bella... I've waited so long to tell you how MUCH I love you... and I was just wond-"

"EDWARD!"

"What? What? Are you okay?"

"No, I'm fine... just slow down... I really want to go with you Edward. What time are you picking me up?"

"Ummm... I hadn't really gotten this far in my planning... ummmm... six?"

Sure. Let me call Alice and I'll-"

"BELLA! Come on! There's no time to waste! I have your dress in my car and Rose is waiting at home so she can do your hair and make-up... LETS GO! LETS GO!"

**Kay, so I know this was a REALLY short one but I'm not going to be really updating until I get some reviews showing me that I have a reason for writing! Thanks for reading... if anyone's reading. :) **


	3. Date Night

Disclaimer : I own nothing... just some chocolate chip toaster waffles and a very old laptop.

Chapter 3-Date Night

"OWW! Alice! Stop! If it isn''t tight enough already, I'm not gonna wear it... I thought they like outlawed corsets in like the eighteen hundreds..."

"Silly Bella... No one would be stupid enough to do that! At least if they did... no one would DARE tell me that. You'll thank me later.. and I'm sure Edward will too." She said with a wink

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"She'll be out in a minute Edward!"

"It's not Edward, its Emmett... Is she decent?"

"Hardly... but if you mean clothed... well I wouldn't even call it that.. Come in!"

"Whoa! Bella! You. Are. Hottttttttt!"

"Thanks Em... Do I look like I'm over my hangover yet?"

"Do you...? Bella... you look like you just walked out of a Sports Illustrated... Edward won't even want to go on his date with you looking like that."

"NO! Alice! I want to go on my date! Make me look normal, I don't want to go if he's just going to abandon me before we get there and I don't think my-"

"No Bella... He meant that you looked good enough to eat." She winked at me.. I was beginning to think that A) There was too much for her to wink about or B) she was developing an eye problem... I was hoping for B...

"Oh... haha.. ok... well is he here yet?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to give you some words of encouragement before he tries to grope you in the limo he rented."

"He rented a limo?"

"Yeah.. said something about making tonight special or some crap like that."

"Awwww!" Everyone but Emmett said at once.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Who is it?" Alice asked

"Who else would it be Alice? We're all piled into my room..." all except for one.

"Its Edward He smiled as he walked in turning to close the door behind him. When he turned around he let out and soft gasp and then a low groan shifting his weight from foot to foot. He was blushing while he starred at me. I MADE EDWARD CULLEN BLUSH! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!

"Hey." I said softly as his eyes went up and down my body taking in my dress. (There will be a link at the bottom for Bella's dress and for Edwards suit. Maybe even Alice's and Jasper's out fits too)

I gave him a quick once over trying not to linger on the way his muscles strained slightly against his suit or the way his green tie matched his eyes to a tee.

"Hey." He said with a throaty chuckle

"Okay, okay... Enough with the googly eyes... get going so you won't be late."

"Alice, Jasper... Ready?"

This was news to me...

"Alice and Jasper are going too?"

"Ummmmmm... Bella... could I talk to you for a moment? Great!" she said before I could answer

After we were out in the hallway, she started to talk.

"Bella... we all thought that for your first date EVER have... I though that I could be your backup." She smiled sheepishly at me awaiting my reaction.

"OH THANK GOD ALICE! I was sooooo worried!"

"Oh, it'll be ok Bells. You just leave it to me. I'll make sure that this date goes off without a hitch!"

"Ladies, are you ready?" Jasper called from my room

"Yep Jazzy... can you grab my purse? Thanks."

Edward walked out of my room with my jacket on his arm and Jasper right beside him.

"Are you ready Bella?"

"Yeah... you rented a i?"

"Umm.. yeah... I kinda was trying to impress you tonight..."

"Well it worked... lets go." I smiled at him and got a tingly feeling in my stomach when he looked back at me and then pressed his lips to my forehead.

We got into the lemo there were four glasses of wine waiting for us... calling my name... but I couldn't... I wanted to remember every detail about this night. It was taking a while to get where ever we were going so I asked Edward how much longer and alls he told me was that it wouldn't be much longer and to hang tight. Hang tight? What was that supposed to mean? What was I to him? One of the boys that he didn't feel like deeling with right now? Ehhh... I have to admit... I have been his bestfriend for the past twenty years... Just then his hand found its way to the top half of my leg. I slowly breathed in trying to not make my nervousness obvious.

I must have fallen asleep because I cracked one eye open and saw that we were outside and that I was being carried... By Edward.

"Where are we?"

"We're at our tree hon, you've been asleep for like two hours." I looked up and saw his dazzling smile and instantly lost all of the air in my lungs.

"Our tree? But our tree is in Toronto... We're in Canada?"

"Yup... I told you you were asleep for a long time."

**Hey! I have the outfits for you!They're on my profile if you care. Tell me what you think please! Whats the whole tree thing about? What went on while Bella was asleep? You tell me :) Now... it would make me reallllllllly happy if everyone read my other story Called My Awesome Story. Heehee :D Its about Bella and her prego self running her own company along with her husband and family...sounds boring right... yeah well... I wrote it while watching Say Yes to the Dress. :) Don't ask me why... this is a new way for me to waste my time during the summer. Thanks! :)**

**-Kelly;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; hmmmmm... this key is sticking... ;;;;;;;;;;;; lol... bye :)**


	4. Our Tree

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but a really cool cell phone... and even that I don't really own... my parents bought if for me... and now I'm sad...**

Chapter 4- Our Tree

Our tree. Imediately, I felt a warmth go strait to my heart. He took us to our tree. This is where my life changed without me knowing. It was a REALLY good summer about seven years ago. Edward wanted to show me this spot he found while on a vacation with his famiy. When we got there, there was a picnic blanket set out and a bottle of wine... Fancy. After our picnic, Edward and I talked for hours. We talked about everything, our first kiss (which I admitted that I hadn't recieved yet.) His was with Tanya Denali, his ex-girlfriend. He said it was sloppy and wet and told me to never do that to a guy. I told him I wouldn't know how to avoid it, so he said he would teach me. Which, of cource, made my heart flutter. He told me to lick my lips and to make sure they weren't to dry. Then he said to lean in slowly, as he did the same. He told me to stay very still and to not move. Always let the guy come to you, he told me. And then, just like in a movie, he brought his face to mine and our lips touched and a spark went all the way through my body we both jumped and I thought he'd pull away. But he didn't, instead, he deepened the kiss, molding his lips with mine. He brought his arms around to my waist and I brought mine to his hair tangling my fingers in his beautiful locks. His hands came up fixing his hands in my hair while he started murrmering my name into my mouth. I guess after a while, he realized what he was saying and doing and stopped waiting for me as well. As soon as I was done, we took our hands away from each other. He told me that he was sorry and that he got carried away. I started to tell him that I was sorry but he cut me off saying that I had nothing to say sorry about and that he didn't mind at all. Like I said... it was a great day, but nothing more happened after that so I played it off asa kissing lesson. Only now do I know the truth, and that he felt the spark too. Now, here we were and I was sure something special was planed for us, I just hadn't figured it out yet... I hadn't realized someone had been calling my name. I had been daydreaming all this time. Edward's voice bought me back to reality.

"Bella?"

"What? What? Whats going on?" I had just realized that everyone was starring at me. Alice with a huge grin on her face. Jasper ancious. And Edward. Beautiful Edward. He was looking up at me from one knee holding the most ellegant ring that I have ever seen. I realized it at once. It was Grandma Masen's Ring. I had seen it a thousand times yet it still took my breath away.

"Bella!" Someone yelled... Alice.

"What? OH!"

"Bella?" It was Edward this time. "Bella... I have waited almost my whole life for you. I've watched you grow up in front of me and wanted to ask you this for quite some time now. I want you forever Bella... Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

It was a simple question, yet it ment so much. I asked myself if I wanted this. It was just yesterday that I found out that I was in love with him... Should we be moving so quickly? I knew the answer to my question as soon as I asked it.

**Ahhhhhhh... :D Cliffy... Do YOU know what her disision was? Hmmmmm? Do ya? Anywho... I know its really short, but I thought you might like a little Edward/Bella time :) Please Read and Review! :)**

**-Kelly**


	5. Answer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but like four really awesome reviews!**

Chapter 5- Answer

**A/N:WOOOOOOOOO! TWO REVIEWS ON THIS STORY! I am sooooo proud! Thank you guys sooooo much for the reviews! That makes me very happy! NOW... THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR... Bella's answer to Edward's proposal!**

"No..."

**A/N: So how did you like it? Pretty gripping right? Long too! :D Click on the review button and review! That is... if you want the next chapter any sooner... As soon as I see that I have five new reviews, I'll post Chapter 6 ;)**

**-Kelly**


	6. Expectaions

**HA! You should see the looks on your faces... I sure wish I could ;) And I'm not very happy… I only got three reviews… I was holding out for 5 but I didn't want to lose anyone out of aggravation… **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but angry glares shooting daggers into my heart...teehee :D READ ON!**

Chapter 6- Expectations

I couldn't believe what had just come out of my mouth. I realized what it would have sounded like to everyone else. Confusion and pain ran across Edward's face. Alice had a veryyyyyy expectant look on her face and Jasper was shocked.

"No..." I whispered, "Edward! YES! YES! YES! (Thank you reviewer ;)) I would LOVE to marry you!"

"Oh, thank God! Bella, you scarred me sooooo bad. Why, in a situation like this, would you say 'No'?"

"Ummmm... I was shocked... I really didn't know that that was the reason for you bringing me here... Just shocked... sooooo stupidly shocked..."

I looked up into Edward's eyes and I knew... I wouldn't want t look in anyone else's eyes for as long as I lived. As his arms wrapped my shivering body, I knew I wouldn't want to be warmed any other way. As his lips melted to mine, I felt that same spark from all those years ago. THIS is where I wanted to be. THIS is how I wanted to be. HE is who I wanted to be with. He was the love of my life and I hadn't even known it when it was right in front of me the whole time. I was in love with Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and he loved me back. I did a mental happy dance.

**A/N: Thank you bunches for the reviews! I'm very excited now that my stories are picking up! The first person to leave 5 reviews before I post my next story, I will put your name in my next story and believe me... thats a place you want to be :D lol... jk, your name will just be like a waiter or something small... But it'll be epic... I promise!Its going to be a hectic chapter so get ready! Thanks! Oh! And I'm sorry it's so short... Just try to find room in your hearts to forgive me! **

**-Kelly**


	7. Last AN

A/N: Ummmm… I don't know how to say this… I've decided that I'm going to quit writing my stories… Unless I get like 5,000,000 reviews telling me not to…. I don't think that my stories are very good and I like reading other people's stories way better… I'm sad to say this, but I don't think any of you would be missing much… I'll post the outline for this story so it won't be like I'm leaving you hanging, waiting for the rest of the story… I'm sorry to do this if you really liked the stories… I also think that I confused people with my review games and I realize now that I probably shouldn't have done that…. I couldn't even keep up with what I was saying… So next, I'll post any chapters I have left and then the outline. Thank you for the reviews from; Jocelyn Hades, KitKatWrites, LOVE IS A GIFT liv3609, Karalina Jones, BCullenE, haleyscott305, dietpinkcola, and ESSPECIALLY… EmLou1987… you were extra kind and I didn't deserve your sweetness . That was a very sweet thing to do… Reviewing really does push you and I think that's another reason to stop… I have barely any reviews at all and I know that I should be grateful for those, and I am, but I have seen people post stories and within minutes, 50 reviews… Me? Not so much… Thank you also to the many people who have visited my profile and read my stories, it meant a lot to me. Thank you to the people who added me as one of their author alerts, story alerts, and favorites… that was also a very sweet thing to do… And sorry if it sound like I'm rambling, but I just have so much to say and I don't know how to say it all at once. I love you all for just reading this and if you have any last words to me, please feel free to send me a message or write a review. I'm not saying that I'll never write another story on Fanfiction, I'm just saying that I'm quitting these stories…. For now….. and I might even write some more later… I really liked where my stories were going so I might just finish them up if I get bored someday, you never know Thank you for reading!

-Kelly


	8. AN Shocker I know :

_**A/N: **_

**Ok… So I know it's been a while… and some of you guys were pretty mad that I quit writing. But I've decided…. That is anyone wants me to continue writing…. ANYONE at all, I will **** I'm sorry I left you guys and I've done lots of reading in this time and I've even done trial for myself. I feel like I need to ask for everyone's forgiveness before I start again but I won't do this unless I hear that its wanted…. So with all of that said….. Please feel free to review or Private Message me about your thoughts and I'll do whatever you guys tell me to. Thank you **

_**-Twilover 040**_


	9. Important AN

**Important A/N:**

Hey guys! I finally came up with a new idea! One of my reviewers told me to do what **I** want! So I will! I'm going to actually… Make a whole new story! That sounds a little bit better than my ideas earlier. It's also something that I _want_ to do. I won't have to struggle with updating and I'll do it as I see fit! So from now on…. I'll be writing a story called _Bella's Diary_. It's just a story wear a girl named Bella Swan (original.. I know ;)) Writes in her diary about once a week… You get things from her point of view only, but I promise it'll be better than it sounds It has no specific plot… yet… We'll just see how it goes. I'm really excited to start… so much, in fact…. That I'm writing it right now! Yayyyyyy….. Ok… I want to get back to it now… I'm really into it now! Look for it soon! :D

**~Kelly**


End file.
